Love Comes To Those Who Believe It
by In-Fits-Of-Laughter
Summary: Set in the 21st century an eternally favourite story about his pride and her prejudices....and more.Love comes to those who believe it. Or does it?
1. I Can Read Your Mind

**Love Comes To Those Who Believe It**

_In-Fits-Of-Laughter_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Darcy. He's mine. Always has been. Is Always will be.

So don't you forget it!

I also own the original idea with the unoriginal characters of the story you are about to read now .

You like it? Review.

You don't? Sod off.

* * *

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."

**-- Chapter 1**

* * *

**I can read your mind**

Jane Bennet was having a bad day. A very bad day. And for the first time in her life she had voluntarily come to _The Midnight Express_. She had nothing personal against it really. She had nothing against any bar, for that matter. She just wasn't one of those drinking-types. Given the option she would pick fresh-lime any day. But today was an exception. Today was definitely an exception. She didn't even know where to start – the excess sugar in her coffee(she _loved _coffee – with the right amount of sugar, please!); the jerk who bumped into her, causing her coffee to spill onto her new skirt – her _new _skirt; the bad haircut she got at _Volumes _just because Meg – the one who attended to her normally – was sick; or maybe the writer's block that had resiliently stuck to her since the past ten days… she had many more to go, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"What will it be, dahling?"

Jane mumbled incoherently – maybe because she knew nothing of the ways of a bar – except that Bond, James Bond had his martini shaken, not stirred.

"Bad day, huh?"

She nodded, not bothering with words anymore.

"Ah've got just the thing for you."

A glass of o slightly red liquid was placed before her.

"It's on the house. Go on now."

She lifted the glass to her lips, tipped it over and swallowed its contents in one gulp.

"That's the spirit. Now, spill."

Jane looked up into the woman's electric blue eyes. Surprisingly, she did feel better after drinking that. Only slightly, but still.

"Come on," coaxed Anna from behind the counter.

Jane didn't know Anna. At least not all that. They knew each other through Liz, her sister.

Her sister knew everyone and everyone knew her sister, literally.

Half of the people Jane knew were through her sister. And that was exactly why she didn't want to "spill", as Anna put it.

She trusted her sister; but her sister's friends? Not so much.

And anyway, what did she know of Anna? Or, for that matter, Anna of her?

She was thinking about how to avoid this interrogation, when someone placed their hand on the counter beside hers, and said in a very attractive British accent,

"Two of the regular, please."

Jane looked up at the person beside her, and saw only, a headful of hair. She realized a moment later that the person – a man, obviously, was looking at something behind him.

She turned too, and following the general direction of the turn of his head, saw a heavily-built lady – probably in her mid thirties, and a man of the same physical structure seated side by side at the table directly in front of the door; and a fashionably dressed young couple walking out – actually the woman was pushing the man in front of her, and before disappearing from view, called out, "See you, Charlie."

Her neighbour at the counter, smiling to himself, turned back to Anna (who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle very much).

Anna winked at the man and said, grinning, "She's got him again, huh?"

He grinned back looking slightly abashed. Noticing Jane, he flashed a brief, but friendly, smile at her, too.

And Jane's heart stopped. Or skipped a beat, more likely. It was too late, when she realized that she should have smiled back, but hadn't. He had turned back to Anna, who was preparing his drinks.

Jane's mind started working at about 100 mph, she just had to talk to this guy. She wanted to. She needed to.

Her mind had moved onto the 19th possible way – dropping the glass (and later, paying for it), when her thoughts were interrupted (again!).

"Excuse me. I'm really sorry to disturb you."

Jane turned upon him eagerly, and shook her head to show that he wasn't disturbing her, at all.

"Aren't you - ? Are you - ?" He looked around as though for moral support.

"Jane Bennet?" he rushed, finally.

Jane was surprised, and then she nodded, realizing half-a-minute later that she was an author, with a novel that had hit the bestselling charts and stayed there for three whole weeks, and that she should probably be grateful and happy that people recognized her.

He beamed. "I just finished your book. And I think it's god-damn amazing."

Her smile grew wider. She was really starting to like this.

He stuck out his hand and said, "Charles Bingley."

She frowned slightly as she shook his hand, and before she could let go, let out an excited squeal, as it finally struck her. She'd finally realized what had been bugging her for the past ten minutes.

"_The_ Charles Bingley? As in, Charlie Bingley? The racer?"

"I presume you've heard of me then."

"Yes. My sister's a big fan of yours, actually"

"So are you now, I hope." He looked almost self-conscious.

Jane blushed prettily.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was seated cross-legged on her bed, her guitar on her lap and her _Diary_ in front of her. She'd written a new song and was trying it out. Gently she started strumming and sang along, glancing once in a while at the words in her _Diary_.

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
You should know  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone_

Just as the last notes faded away, she heard a familiar voice.

"Now, why didn't I get to hear about this guy?"

She looked up and her face broke into a smile, as she placed her guitar on the bed, gently, and jumped up, not so gently.

"Jane!"

Jane came forward and hugged her sister. "How are you doing? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. I just finished the song, so everything's just peachy now."

Jane knew how her sister could appear to be suffering from the likes of OCD, when she had a song in her head and kept everyone around her on their toes, until she'd finished it.

"What're you doing here?"

"What? Can't I call on my sister, once in a while?"

"Jane, I know you don't like my glitzy hotel-room-of-an-apartment, and every time you 'call on' me, you do so at the café – two buildings away. You tell me, this instant, Jane Margaret Bennet, what has happened."

"Well…" Jane glanced around the room shiftily.

"You know that game you like a lot?"

Liz was relieved. For one moment she thought it was news from home – and news from home, which came through her sister, was always bad.

"Oh! I don't like Prince of Persia anymore. There's this other -"

But Jane cut her off. "No! I mean that sport – racing in cars and all that. Where they race in cars and –"

Liz could see her sister was rambling again. She did that a lot when she was nervous and uncertain of what to say.

"Yes! Ok. I got it. Racing. Just call it 'racing'."

"Yes. Well, You know the one – Oh hell! I can't do this anymore. Liz, I met Charlie Bingley! –"

"What!"

"And he knows me!"

"You met – !"

"And he's invited me to his practice session tomorrow!"

" – Charlie – What!"

"Yes! He's so – "

"Wait." Liz raised a hand. "Hear me out. I need to get this straight. You met Charlie Bingley?"

"Yes. He's – "

"Yes or no?"

"YES!"

"And he knows you?"

"Yeah! He read my book and liked it."

"Oh. And he invited you to his practice session tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"And you're going?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…"

"And you're coming too."

"Of course. I wouldn't have let it be otherwise."

"Good."

"Hmm…"

"What now?"

"I'm wondering if anyone else will be there."

* * *

**A/N:** _Since you been gone_ is by **Kelly Clarkson**. I just _borrowed_ it for a short while. 


	2. And I Know Your Story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Darcy. He's mine. Always has been. Is. Always will be.

So don't you forget it!

I also own the original idea with the unoriginal characters of the story you are about to read now .

You like it? Review.

You don't? Sod off.

* * *

"She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me." 

**-- Mr.Darcy, Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**And I know your story**

Life is sometimes defined as a series of obstacles with rest-houses in between. Charles Bingley felt like he was at the threshold of one these.

Although, just days from his next race, he was in a terribly good mood.

It wasn't everyday that he met his favourite author. And it wasn't everyday, that they turned out to be exceedingly beautiful an just the type of person he'd supposed them to be – perfect.

And he was going to see her again. She accepted his invitation and should be here any minute now. Which was why, he was driving faster than usual, eager to finish off his last lap. He accelerated, shot past the finish line and screeched to a halt. Jumping out, he pulled off his helmet and looked eagerly up at the stand.

There she was. There was someone with her, dressed quite fashionably, but not looking quite as attractive as _her_.

At that moment, he felt someone standing beside him. "Who're they?Are they supposed to be here?"

"I invited them."

"I see. Come on."

Charles paused as his companion moved ahead of him, then lifted his hand and waved, and then grinned when the object of his attention waved back.

* * *

"Liz! Are you going for a photo shoot?" 

"No. Why?"

Liz grabbed her sunglasses and put them on.

"You look dressed up for one."

"Do I? Well, it's my image. And I have to maintain it."

"Yes, but –"

"No buts. We're late."

Liz pushed Jane out of the room.

Three quarters of an hour later, they were standing in the arena, watching two cars race each other around the track.

Liz spoke first, "The green one is Charlie."

Jane leaned forward to look at it better. She then pointed to the other car and enquired, "And who's that?"

"William Turner."

Jane turned towards her. "Oh. My. God."

"I know."

"Is that why you…?"

"No! I didn't even know him then. I don't know him now either. Just by name."

Liz wouldn't look at Jane. She concentrated on the race track and watched silently as both the cars came to a halt.

The driver of the green one jumped out first, and immediately pulled off his helmet, looking up towards the stands. A second later, he caught sight of them, but gave no sign of recognition, except, maybe, for the obvious stare. And Liz had a pretty good idea about what he was staring at.

She turned her own gaze to the other car – a black vehicle with fiery red designs on the bonnet. The driver had just stepped out and as now taking off his helmet. Liz's hand flew to her mouth as she suppressed a gasp – she had just set her eyes on the most good-looking guy she'd ever come across. With sharp, aligned features; longish, wavy black hair; and the most perfect body ever, he presented a sight, in his casual clothing, she never wanted to take her eyes off. Moments later, she realized that both of them were coming back to the stands. She glanced towards her sister.

Jane was starting to move forward, so she followed her lead, careful to keep her shades on – so as to not make her ogling obvious.

"Hi." Charlie beamed at them, good-naturedly. His companion's face, on the other hand, was devoid of any expression.

"This is William Turner… a good friend of mine."

Jane smiled and replied, "Jane Bennet. And this is my… best friend. Elizabeth Swann."

Liz smiled and nodded at them, as Charlie's jaw dropped and Will's face assumed an expression of shock mixed with surprise and disbelief.

Liz sighed mentally. She had expected this.

Charlie spoke first. "Elizabeth Swann? From _Infinity and Beyond _?"

* * *

Loud music blared through the hidden speakers, as the three of them sat at a table to the left of the dance floor; and a little too close to it, felt Liz. 

The people were spilling over the dividing railing and slowly spreading out across the bar. As another popular song came on, more people streamed to the centre joining the vast number in shaking to the tune.

Liz turned to look as Charlie made their excuses, and set off for the dance floor with Jane.

They made a cute pair, she decided. Jane with her waist-length, wavy dark brown hair; misty blue eyes and slender figure, stood with her eyes level to Charlie's chin. Charlie with golden brown hair, dark brown eyes and not-so-bad body, was looking at Jane almost devotedly.

_Definitely a cute pair._

Liz peered around the club, glad that no one was bothering her. And she thought she knew why. Look at it this way, if a celebrity moves from one place to another, they do it with some 15 bodyguards, in a black limo with tinted windows, an escort of 3 cars, plus police security. Not like Julia Roberts as Anna Scott in _Notting Hill _(which was why she didn't get mobbed as often in the movie). And having watched _Notting Hill_ thrice, Liz had the method pat down.

The secret? Turn up in almost-regular clothes (since, if you're a celebrity, there are no chances that you own 'regular' clothes) and act like a normal person (which you have to practice for a while – since, seeing how you're a celebrity, you're obviously not a normal person) – mingle in the crowds, (pretend) not minding sweaty and grimy bodies being pushed against and into you, etc. No one will notice. It's a winning formula.

Liz finished her drink and looked up to see Charlie making his way towards her. "We're at the bar for the moment. Do you need a drink?" She smiled and gesturing to her previous one, replied, "If you don't mind."

He shook his head and took off. Charlie was a nice guy, as well as, an excellent racer. Always amiable and cheerful; ever-smiling; with easy manners and an affability which allowed him to mix with any and every one and made them comfortable in his presence, too.

Two minutes later, Liz heard familiar voices behind her; one was Charlie.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know if you remember, but we have a race in 2 months." William Turner.

"_Only_ 2 months?" Liz noted the sarcasm.

"Exactly my point." Despite herself, Liz grinned.

"Loosen up, Will. Have a drink. Or, better yet, get a partner and dance."

There was a pause, during which, Liz presumed, Will was taking in his surroundings.

"I'm sorry. I don't see anyone of interest. In fact," another pause, "you've got the only good-looking chick in this place."

"Eyes off her." Was the good-natured reply. "What about her friend? She's a looker, too."

Liz smiled.

A beat. Liz felt a pair of eyes on her.

"She's not worth the effort. I've got better things to do. I'll see you at home."

The smile slid off her face, as Liz's jaw fell open. She barely composed herself, as Charlie appeared with her drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Charlie stood for a moment, uneasily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "About Will…"

Liz almost choked. _They had known that she could hear them._

"I apologize on his behalf. He doesn't socialize much. Makes him appear proud."

_That's one way to put it._

Liz was thinking of a suitable reply, when Jane appeared. "If you guys don't mind. I'm a little tired. Can we leave?"

Liz and Charlie both looked relieved, as Charlie replied gallantly, "Sure. I'll drop you both home."

"Actually my car's still at the arena."

"No problem. Let me just clear the bill." Charlie headed towards the bar; as Jane sat down at the table. She was literally glowing.

"What?" Liz knew Jane had something she dearly wanted to say, but wouldn't , unless asked.

Jane beamed as she replied, "Charlie asked me out tonight."

"That's great."

"Ready?" They looked up at Charlie, and nodded.

* * *

Liz was frowning at the ceiling, as she lay on Jane's bed. "What is his _fuck_ing problem?" 

"No swearing, Liz." Jane was hunting frantically in her closet, and didn't look up as she replied, absentmindedly, "It's just a surprise for people, you know. And most of them can't take it too well. After all, it's not like mingle with famous celebrities everyday."

"But they're famous themselves."

"Not as famous as you. Where maybe 5 of the world has heard _of _them. At least 15 has heard _you_. Plus, Charlie really likes your songs.

"But what was it William Turner? He totally freaked out. 1 minute he's looking bored, and the next? He's pulling weird faces."

Jane laughed, as she climbed up from the floor with a dress in her hand. She headed to the bathroom, and her voice came out muffled when she spoke. "You're _Elizabeth Swann_!"

"So? Did you see Charlie's face contorting like that?"

"There were two things that struck him. One: you're _you_. And two…"

"Yeah...?"

"Well…um.."

"What?" Liz snapped.

Jane came out to see her sitting on the bed with her legs folded, knees drawn up to her face, chin resting on them, looking tense. Jane sat down beside her and said soothingly, "You know how people comment that your name is the same as the character portrayed by Keira Knightley in Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Liz nodded, her eyes wide; looking like she already knew what Jane was trying to say. Jane gulped before she continued, "And his name is William Turner. The same as the – " "The character opposite Swann," finished Liz, her head in her hands.

Jane moved as if to place her hand on Liz's shoulder, when Liz jerked up her head and said in a suspiciously calm voice, "Give me a paper and a pen."

She knew _exac_tly what she wanted to do. And Jane knew better than to refute her.

20 minutes later, when Jane was ready, looking absolutely gorgeous in her turquoise blue dress, her hair pulled into a graceful knot at the back, with curls escaping from the sides and framing her face; she saw Liz waiting for her impatiently.

"Finally! You have to hear this." And not waiting for her reply, Liz started singing.

_Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see  
I'm for real, I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to ya, let me know  
And I'll go, cause I flow better when my colors show _

And that's the way it has to be, honestly  
Cause creativity, could never bloom in my room  
I'd throw it all away before I'd lie,  
so don't call me with the compromise  
Hang up the phone,  
I got a back bone stronger than yours

La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…

If you're trying to turn me, into someone else  
It's easy to see, I'm not down with that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me, into something else  
I've seen it enough, and I'm over that  
(I'm nobody's fool) I'm nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try - go ahead and try

Don't know, you think you know me like yourself  
But I fear, that you're only telling me  
What I wanna hear, but do you give a damn  
Understand, that I can't, not be what I am

I'm not the milk, and Cheerios in your spoon  
It's not a simple, here we go not so soon  
I might have fallen for that, when I was 14, and a little more green  
But it's amazing, what a couple of years can mean

La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…

If you're trying to turn me, into someone else  
It's easy to see, I'm not down with that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me, into something else  
I've seen it enough, and I'm over that  
(I'm nobody's fool) I'm nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try

_Go ahead and try  
Try to look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside  
Until you realise, realise, realise…  
Thing are trying to settle down  
Just trying to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If it's with or without you  
I don't need your doubt in me _

If you're trying to turn me, into someone else  
It's easy to see, I'm not down with that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me, into something else  
I've seen it enough, and I'm over that  
(I'm nobody's fool) I'm nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try

La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la…

La, la, la, la - la, la… (would you be laughing out loud)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (if I play it to my own crowd)  
La, la, la, la - la, la…  
Try...

When she looked up, she Jane's expression shocked her. Her sister looked like she was struggling to suppress a laugh.

"What's the matter? It's not that bad, is it?" Liz was really worried. And she had good reason be so. No one _ever _thought hr songs laughable. No one. And her was her _own_ sister, making fun of her hard work.

Jane waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "No. It's just that…see…Ugh! All I'm saying is that it's not like you to feel such deep emotions for someone you've just met, someone you barely know."

"What the _hell_ do you mean 'feel such deep emotions'? I never – "

"Look Liz," Jane grabbed her purse. "It's not a known fact, but you tend to base your songs on your emotions, on what you feel. I'm your sister. I should know." She lingered near the door as she glanced apprehensively at Liz. "Remember _Breakaway_? That's what you felt about being cooped up at our boarding school. It's not a bad thing. You've got a flair for expressing your emotions, writing songs and combining the two." She opened the door and said before leaving, "Charlie's rented this place – Netherfield. I might be late coming back. You can go home if you want. I'll call you, okay?"

As the door closed, Liz fell back onto the couch, her face wearing an expression that was pretty much unreadable. At a glance you couldn't tell how much Jane's little speech had bothered her. But it had, and Liz wasn't about to move from there for a long time.

* * *

**A/N:** _Nobody's Fool_ is by Avril Lavigne. 


End file.
